inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 038 (GO)
Taiyou's Keshin Unleashed! ( き たれる の !, Toki Hanata Reru Taiyou no Keshin!) is the 38th episode of Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The semi-final match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen takes place at Desert Stadium, and Raimon is having problems with the stadium's special feature. What's more, Arakumo Gakuen's "best player" has come to play his first match in Holy Road, and he surprised everyone with his overwhelming skills. However, Shinsuke has finally mastered his Keshin, and the game has seems to turn in to Raimon's favor. But for how long will this "favor" be on Raimon's side? Plot At the Holy Liner Raimon was introduced to Arakumo Gakuen and when both teams have just arrived at the stadium itself, Otonashi began to talk about how Arakumo Gakuen is said to have a "genius player, one said to come only once in a decade", with the thought of either Nebuchi, Mazumi or Sata. Before the match Raimon then made their way to the stadium where they began practicing for the match, until they found an orange haired boy walking towards the stadium, then revealed to be Taiyou. Otonashi explained that Taiyou was a forward for Arakumo Gakuen. While practicing, Taiyou approached Tenma and started to say how he had always loved to play soccer, and wanted to play against Tenma when seeing him on TV in a match. Before the matchstarted, the whole of Raimon was surprised when seeing Taiyou as the captain. Just then, they realised that this genius player is none other than Taiyou. First half The kickoff started as Raimon's, and Kurama ran off to the opposing side, but was suddenly stopped when the stadium's sand began to move at a very fast-speed, sliding Kurama to the side lines. It's then Arakumo's throw in, and Taiyou began to display amazing raw power, being able to get through the defense line himself. Once he got near the goal, he used his keshin; Taiyou Shin Apollo and scored a goal against Fence of Gaia, giving Arakumo Gakuen the lead point. Raimon began their counterattack. Shinsuke found a way to breakthrough the quicksand, he used his new dribble hissatsu, Sky Walk and then passed to Shindou. Shindou shot with Fortissimo, but Arakumo's keeper Sata blocked it with his Keshin, Teppeki no Gigadoon. Then, Taiyou once again scored against Raimon, with Taiyou's Sunshine Force breaking through Fence of Gaia, giving Arakumo the second point. Not soon later, Taiyou began to show signs of unnatural exhaustion despite the match being in the first half, causing Tenma to worry about him a lot. Sangoku then switched out with Shinsuke, thinking that Shinsuke will be able to block Taiyou's moves. Taiyou moved up once again but instead of him scoring due to exhaustion, Nebuchi Umitomo unleashed his keshin; Kaitei Neptune and used it to score with Heavy Aqua Lance. However due to Sangoku's support, Shinsuke brought out his keshin; Goseishin Titanias for the first time, and stopped the keshin hissatsu shoot. With Shinsuke's blocks, bringing more confidence to Raimon's plays, Shindou was able to get the ball, and scored a goal with Harmonics. Taiyou later got to Raimon's goal, and attempted to score with Sunshine Force, but failed to, against Majin The Hand, and displayed even more signs of his illness, clutching his chest tightly. Raimon counterattack, Shindou used his Keshin to trick Sata, and they scored again with Tsurugi's Lost Angel. As the match went on, Taiyou began to weaken more and is unable to catch up with everyone else, failing to steal the ball, and cutted through passes. With Tenma dribbling the ball as he approached the goal, with the feeling that he was extremely worried for Taiyou who was attempting to steal the ball, kicked the ball at the goal sides, only to miss it completely. Not soon later, Taiyou collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his chest. The first half ended. Half time At the bench, Tsurugi approached Tenma, confronting him about Tenma not playing seriously that seemed to have shocked everyone on the Raimon team. And the episode ended with Tsurugi telling Tenma if he didn't want to play seriously, to get out from the field. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactic used Hissatsu * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * * * (GO debut) * Keshin * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * Tactic *' Kami no Takuto' Debut *'Senguuji Yamato' Proverb Taiyou I'll kick out anything in order to achieve my dream! Gallery Hamano testing the stadium GO 38.png|"Just like the name, it's a field made of sand". Kami No Takuto 38 GO.PNG|Shindou using Kami no Takuto to pass Arakumo Gakuen's players. Amemiya Passing Kirino And Kariya 38 GO.PNG|Kariya and Kirino passed through by Amemiya. Shindou using as decoy GO 38 HQ.png|Shindou using his keshin as a decoy. Taiyou unable to keep up GO 38.png|Taiyou unable to keep up with the others. Trivia *The emotions of Tenma and Tsurugi somewhat resembles Endou's and Gouenji's, during the time when Endou wasn't concentrating on the game due to Kidou's problems in the Teikoku match; in this case, Tenma wasn't concentrating on the game due to Amemiya's problems, and so the other player (Gouenji and Tsurugi) go to confront them about it. However, Gouenji kicked a soccer ball at Endou, while Tsurugi didn't. Navigation